L'amour est la plus belle des drogues
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: Sebastian se retrouve dans une forêt perdue dans l'intention de mettre fin à ses jours,mais il apercoit un enfant qui semble perdu. Il vient donc à son aide en pensant tomber sur quelqu'un de perdu mais tombe de haut en apprenant que Ciel ne se trouve pas dans cet endroit innocemment. Ciel est en réalité vendeur de drogue et il est venu vendre à ses clients discrètement.


Il était une fois une forêt peu fréquentée mais ce jour-là, deux personnes allaient se croiser par hasard et le hasard fait bien les choses.

Sebastian était un homme de 30 ans, il venait de se faire larguer par sa petite amie et prévoyait de mettre fin à sa vie aujourd'hui dans cette forêt.

-Ah cet vie n'en vaut pas le coup, encore largué pour un autre mec, trop gentil qu'elle m'a dit, je ne vois plus l'intérêt de vivre, dit Sebastian.

Il avait posé une corde sur un arbre et s'apprêtait à l'utiliser quand il apercu quelqu'un au loin en train de se promener ou perdu, cela semblait être un enfant et un garcon.

-Il est peut-être perdu, je devrais l'aider avant de mourir, se dit Sebastian.

Il marcha jusqu'au jeune et découvrit qu'il avait en fait, plus dans les 14 ans.

-Tu as perdu, gamin, tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda Sebastian.

Le garcon répondit :

-Oh d'habitude, il n'y a pas grand monde dans cette forêt, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, tu n'as pas la tête de mes clients habituels, sinon j'ai 14 ans, je ne suis pas vraiment un gamin, répondit Ciel.

-Tes parents savent que tu es là ? Ils ne s'inquiètent pas ? demanda Sebastian.

-Mes parents, ils travaillent beaucoup et je sais me débrouiller seul, donc tu viens faire quoi ici ? En fait, je m'appelle Ciel et toi ?

-Je venais mettre fin à mes jours. C'est un endroit tranquille, Sebastian, dit Sebastian.

-Tu as quoi 30 ans et tu veux déjà te suicider, tu ne devrais pas et tu t'es trompé de forêt ici ce n'est pas Aokigahara ici, dit Ciel.

(Aokigahara est une forêt connue au Japon pour le nombre de suicide élevé qui s'y produisent, si cela vous intéresse, google est votre ami).

-Peu importe le nom de la forêt, je ne compte pas rester, dit Sebastian.

-En plus pourquoi tu veux te suicider ? demanda Ciel.

-Ma copine m'a largué pour un autre mec encore, elles me disent toutes tu es un mec bien mais trop gentil, elles me quittent toutes pour des mauvais mecs, dit Sebastian.

-Elles ont mauvais goût alors, moi je te trouve très mignon, remarqua Ciel.

-Tu fais quoi toi ici ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je vends à mes clients, ils préfèrent les endroits discrets pour les transactions, répondit Ciel.

-Que vends tu ? demanda Sebastian.

Ciel sorti de son sac des sachets, Sebastian comprit directement.

-Ah je vois, je m'en vais maintenant, dit Sebastian.

-Attends, je peux être t'aider, si tu veux essayer je te fais essayer, tu pourrais oublier ton problème pour quelques heures et après si tu veux toujours te suicider, dit Ciel.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, répondit Sebastian.

-Essayes une fois au moins, dit Ciel.

-Ok une fois, dit Sebastian.

-Viens on va dans le love hôtel ou je suis pour le week-end, dit Ciel.

-Tu es mineur, comment tu as pu avoir une chambre ? demanda Sebastian.

-Le gérant est un client, dit Ciel en souriant.

Ils arrivèrent au love hôtel, dans la chambre Sebastian essaye ce que lui proposa Ciel.

Les effets se faisant ressentir, Sebastian semblait moins méfiant.

-Dis-moi, tu vends mais tu consommes aussi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Occasionnellement oui, mais je vends surtout, répondit Ciel.

-Je suis vraiment trop gentil, elles ont raisons, je n'ai jamais eu de chance avec les femmes, toujours largué pour un autre. Je n'ai pas de chance, ma vie est finie, se lamenta Sebastian.

-Elles ont torts ces femmes, tu es pas mal pour ton âge. J'ai connu pire, moi je n'ai jamais connu de femmes, elles ne m'attirent pas les filles de mon âge. En fait, je suis gay donc je ne les regarde même pas, dit Ciel.

-Tu as bien raisons, aucunes ne vaut le coup, je devrais peut-être essayer de l'autre côté, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian s'avanca vers Ciel, ils étaient tous les deux sur le lit allongé.

Sans réfléchir, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ciel mais recula de peur de l'avoir choqué.

-Désolé, je n'ai pas fait exprès, s'excusa Sebastian.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses, dit Ciel.

Ciel se rapprocha de Sebastian et lui rendit un baiser.

-Tu es assez jeune, je ne devrais pas, je fais n'importe quoi, dit Sebastian.

-Tu veux vraiment en rester là ? Autant en profiter pour aller plus loin, dit Ciel.

Ciel sauta sur Sebastian et se retrouva sur lui.

-Je suis le passif, cela te convient ? demanda Ciel.

-Je ne sais pas si je serai doué, je n'ai été qu'avec des femmes, répondit Sebastian.

-On apprend en pratiquant, je t'aiderai si tu as du mal, le rassura Ciel.

Et là, ils couchèrent ensemble pour la première fois.

 **Quelques heures plus tard:**

-Pour une première fois, tu n'étais pas trop mal, rassura Ciel.

-Je suis surpris, un mec ce n'est pas si mal au lit finalement, dit Sebastian.

Ce que Ciel lui demanda le surpris après.

-Tu veux sortir avec moi ? On s'entend bien au lit, demanda Ciel.

-Tu es sûr ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'être un super petit copain, répondit Sebastian.

-On ne le saura pas si on n'essaie pas, alors tenté ? demanda Ciel.

Sebastian se dit que si une relation était si simple que le sexe avec un mec, il ne perdait rien à essayer.

Puis, Ciel était plutôt mignon, il y avait pire.

-Ok. Essayons, on le refait encore ? demanda Sebastian.

-Pourquoi pas, dit Ciel.

Un an après, ils étaient toujours ensemble, comme quoi une rencontre dans un endroit isolé peut aider à trouver l'amour partout.


End file.
